Royalty,chemicalz HIGHSCHOOL
by dallaspowerpuffgirl
Summary: my first story so here goes.Te girls have grown up and get a new member musical bliss they are now entering high school and all seems well until four familiar boys come to the school will love bloom or hate grow.
1. descibe tions

**ME-HELLO FREINDSHP! What up! Yep soo ima write this story plz don't be all mean but this my first story and in your reviews tell me how I can make my writing better!**

**Bc- cause she **_**REALLY **_** needs it.**

**Me-*rolls eyes* An-ty-ways gonna describe how errybody looks. BOOMER, DO THE DISCLAMER!**

**Boomer-Yay! Dallasppg does not own power puff girls z or me and my bros. but she does own her version of the black puff and ruff Break and Bliss!**

**Me- I worry about you Boomer…Bliss is me!**

**On with the descriptions**

**GIRLS**

**BLOSSOM- 16 fair skin still wears a bow "5'4" c-cups and her hair comes down to her calves even in her high pony tail model build.**

**BUTTERCUP-16 olive skin her hair now comes to her wrist and she's still a tom boy d-cups which she hates 5'6 and an athletic build.**

**BUBBLES-16 creamy skin hair still in their curly pigtails comes down to her back knees 5'2 c-cups and curvy build.**

**BLISS-15-16 black medium skin tall back home she was the tallest in the orphanage 6'4 told ya tall d-cups and athletic build hair covers her eye and comes to her butt.**

**BOYS**

**BRICK –still rockin' a red snap-back hair goes to his shoulders he got all mucely and junk. Red eyes of course 6'2**

**BUTCH-spiky hair he also got all mucely he's 6'3 always got a bangs covering his left eye.**

**BOOMER-hair is still wing looking he's 6'1 he got also all mucely.**

**BREAK-short hair black 6'8 and he's all mucely too. **

**Will write the rest in a minute two chapters each time I update hopfully.**


	2. Chapter 2

ME-chapter time YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

BC-NOOOOOOO!

ME-hush that fuss baby!

NO ONES P.O.V Jada's old house

"Were moving to Japan!" says two excited parents. They're adoptive daughter looks at them with an excited expression Were moving to Tokyo, and with that she goes to pack everything a "normal" 15yr old girl.

Kaoru Pov

I'm walking with my best friends Miyako and Momoko. I'm Kaoru aka buttercup .Miyako is Bubbles and you can guess who blossom is. Anyways we see ken and poochie running down the street.

"Hey what going on?" Momoko asked

"White z-rays just hit a girl da-wan." Says poochie

"What!" we all scream

"I hope she hates the skirt as much as me." I said

We all rush off to the girl

Jada's Pov

A new school grreeeaat. I HATE school! Oh well maybe I'll make new friends. I was wearing my lose black T-shirt with a red hoodie, black cargo pants and black and red Jordans. I have elbow length hair but people still think I'm a dude, doesn't help that I'm 6' then all of a sudden a white light hits me I yell out **Musical Bliss ** and I shone a black color when it was done I was wearing a black shirt black jacket with a red heart and a black…

"A SKIRT!" I yelled "I HATE SKIRTS!" Just then a boy about 11 in a lab coat 3 girls and a Robot dog?! Come towards me.

"I knew she wouldn't like skirts." said the raven haired girl

I don't know why she looks good in it say the blond girl the ginger **(A/N no offence to red heads) "**Uhh who are you?"

"I'm Momoko this is Miyako and Kaoru Orr… they flash pink light blue and lime green

"POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!" Now were Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup and your our new teammate. The black puff. (Ironic huh)

SAY WHAT *faint*

Me- Hope ya'll liked it.

B.C. - they probably didn't.

Me- *gets katana* what was that?*dark aura surrounds her*

B.C.-*gulp* n-nothing!

Me -that's what I thought. Review and there is a virtual cookie in your future.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IM LATE!**

**ME-IM FRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**BC-What are you free from?**

**ME-MY COUSINS YEAHHHHHH!**

**BUTCH-What's wrong with them?**

**BOOMER AND BUBBLES-Yeah they seemed nice.**

**ME-TO U! WHEN THEYRE AROUND ME THEY TIE ME UP WITH BELTS AND PELT ME WITH MY OWN CHURROS!**

**BREAK-CHURROS WHERE! **

**ME-No concern really… _ ok on with the show**

**With the boys in mojo's lab**** Butch's POV **

I just heard Mojo say there's a new puff over and over again.

"Boy's guess what?!"

"Let me guess there's a new puff." Brick says with extra sarcasm

"How'd you know there's a new puff?" Boomer asks

Security cameras in the street I also saw the other puff's transform but I need you to confirm it.

"How?" I ask

"Well I created a new ruff an-"

"WHAT!"

"I hope he's as tuff as me."

"D! # strait man!" a voice says

"Why are ya'll so young aint ya'll supposed to be my age."

"Why is he older than US yo?!" I say (yeah he still says yo man :p)

"I'm going to turn you 16, mojo, than you can defeat those puffs."

Well we like the idea of being 16 but not fighting them when they got us with those kisses we got this feeling in our stomachs which I found out is called LOVE, and we don't want to hurt them anymore.

_AYE bros can you hear me?_ Break says in my mind

_Yeah _I say

My bros look at him and nod

_Look I don't want to hurt people and I know you like the girls._

_How do you- _Boomer starts

_I didn't but you just confirmed it! HA! Look just agree we'll kick out Mojo and I'll help ya find the girls._

_HEY I make the plans around here _Brick states.

_Got any better ideas_

…_.._

_Didn't think so you guys in or what_

_I'm in Boomer says_

"_Yeah yo."_

"_Sure."_

"_YIPPIE SKIPPE!"_

WE look at him with WTF faces

Sorry

Ok Mojo we'll do it." Brick says

Oh goodie, mojo here.

**THEY DRINK THE VILES IN THEY'RE RESPECTED COLORS**

**5 MIN TIME SKIP**

"I look awesome" says Boomer

"Conceded much" says Brick

"I look smexy" I say

But I'm smexier Break says

SHUT UP

OK BOYS now you will be going to school so…

Mojo thanks you for creating me come 'ere he gives mojo a hug (awww. Break: shut up) he mouths _open the window_ Boomer opens the window Break pushes out Mojo "Sorry monkey but we don't want to be evil anymore." Says Brick "Yeah!" we all say behind him

"So, Let's get our girls but later I'm hungry." Says Brick

"Yeah." We all say in agreement

ME- Ok that's a rap r & r and there's a churro cookie or cupca- hey who ate all the cupcakes?

Brick & Blossom- IT WAS HIM/HER!

ME- *sigh puts on apron and chef hat* Review.


	4. JADA'S F& UP LIFE

ME-*sigh* *sits in the emo corner* hey guys my parents want me to start studying for the S.A.T's.

BC- I thought you were only 13 that's a high school test.

BUTCH- YEAH!

ME- well I'm in classes advanced and they want to test how we'd do so I have to update slower SADDD THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED WHYYYYYYYYYYY!

BUBBLES & BOOMER- THAT'S SO SAD! *starts to cry*

BREAK-I STILL DON'T HAVE MY CHURROS!

ME-WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

**MIYAKO'S HOUSE/MANSION**** MIYAKO POV Saturday**

_DING~DONG_

"I'll get it grandmother! Oh wait your at Nagasaki for the year."

Miyako opens the door where Momoko Kaoru and Jada are standing

"Miyako your house is HUGE!" Jada says looking around

Miyako giggles "Arigatō um you guys can go set up in the media room." She gestures to their bags they're going to be staying the year in the house with Miyako so she won't be alone all that while.

"Ok." Jada says she walks down the hall

_3…2…1_

She comes running back down the hall "Umm where's the Media room?"

We all laugh at her craziness as usual

"Come on girl." Kaoru says we all go into the media room

Jada and Kaoru both set up and start watching the Bulls VS. Heat game Kaoru for the bulls Jada for the Heat. (I LOVE THE HEAT)

Kaoru: come on Derrick pass to Carlos!

Jada: Lebron come on!

One hour later

Jada's pov

_OHHHHHH YEEEAAAAHHHH! _

"In your face Kaoru!"

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just go take a bath in the thing." (A/n do not know what that giant thing's called)

_A bath I don't want them to see the scars! What am I gonna do!_

"O-ok. Let's go." I'll just tell them I had an accident … YEAH that's it.

When we get to the thing I say "Don't look ok."

"Why? Were all girls here?"

"Ok." I turn around and take off my shirt and they gasp

"Jada what happened? Why are do you have scars on your back?" Momoko asks

"Well …..

_**Flashback to a 5 yr. old Jada**_

_**Me and my family my, real family are coming from a basketball game. We were all happy and laughing my big brother had just won his game. My little brother was asleep in his seat. My mother in the passenger seat. My grandmother in the back of the van. My father driving. But he screams suddenly, the bridge had just collapsed. He tried to stop but we ended up crashing. All I see is blood. My grandmother before her eyes close before I will never see her again. She gave me her black leather bracelet. With red cherry blossom design she said keep this and remember me so I never take it off. All I remember is seeing a short boy with a metal pack in the distance with beady eyes.**_

_**Flash forward to a seven year old Jada.**_

_**My first foster parent a man who just adopted me for the monthly check. He beat me. He took advantage of me. (You know the r word)One night I ran he had beat that night so I was limping. He lived In Virginia and a limped for days to New-York, Where I went to another orphanage.**_

_**Flash forward t a 14 year old Jada**_

_**My current family. My foster mother a nice lady. She's kind and protects me when she can. But when I was alone with…That monster my so-called father. He beat me to with belts and cords and lamps even. When my mother protects me she gets beaten to but he feeds us and buys us things to make it look like we're the perfect family. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's my story, why I have these scars, why I never take off this bracelet. So don't look at me like I'm weak or pity me. I'm away for a year when I get a job here I'll move out ok."

Momoko POV

"Don't worry Jada we won't make you go back. You can move in with one of us."

"No. I'll be fine I don't want to put that burden on you guys. Plus he'll find me the stupid asshole the dumb baka always does."

"Nope no exceptions your stayin' with me after the year's over." Says Kaoru

"Really?" Jada asks Kaoru nods "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Awwwww group hug!" Miyako & I shout

"NO NO NO NO, NOT A HUGGER NOT A HUGGER!" Say Jada and Kaoru

Too late they've been pulled into the death hug.

"Now let's wash up and go watch Chuckey." Kaoru says

We wash up and went to watch Chuckey well, 2watched and 2 just hid under covers. Jada just Laughed when people died in the movie. Miyako screamed so hard we went deaf. I was shivering. Kaoru just had the calmest expression in the universe.

Then we had a pillow war Kaoru and Jada vs. Miyako and me. Of course you know who won.

Then we all ate Jada insisted on cooking and she made a country meal of Fried chicken, green beans, corn, yams, mashed potatoes and my favorite apple pie mmmmhmmmm.

"Jada where did you learn to cook like that." Kaoru says while patting her stomach

"Eh both my mama's."

"That makes so much sense."

We all put up the dishes when we wash them we put on our night clothes I put on a T-shit with a sleeping strawberry that says Berry sweet dreams and booty shorts

Kaoru puts on pants and an oversized jersey that says rose and is red and white.

Miyako puts on a spaghetti strap blue shirt and blue booty shorts.

Jada has on a black shirt with a butler and a gun that says good night young master in red letters and basket ball shorts

It's 3 am wow

"Goodnight you guys." I say

"Goodnight." says Miyako

Jada & Kaoru are laughing

"1...2...3...

_**NIGHT BITCHES! **_**HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Language girls."

Then we all go to sleep not knowing what will happen Monday.


	5. The meeting

**ME- YOU GUYS DON'T LOVE MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**BC-WHY DO YOU SAY THAT NUTCASE!**

**ME-1****ST**** OFF IM NOT A NUTCASE 2****ND**** I GOT NO REVEIWS.**

**BLOSSOM- WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS.**

**BRICK- REVIEW PEOPLE OR SHE'LL TORTURE US.**

**BUTCH-OR I'LL PUNCH YA FACE**

**BREAK-OR I'LL STEAL YOUR CHURROS**

**ME-THAT'S IT ABOUT THE STUPID CHURROS* ATTACKS BREAK WITH MYTSIC CHAINSAW***

**KAORU POV SCHOOL**

"So you know your way around." I say to Jada were walking to school turns out we live near each other.

"Yeah bra been going here since last week, but I have a question."

"What?"

"What the fuck is with all the girls confessing to me and giving me chocolate is it because the like basketball? I am on the dude's team."

"Jada they think you're a dude some girls still think I'm a dude to."

"With all the hair I got these people are D-U-M-B DUMB!"

"No joke."

When we get to school Momoko and Miyako are waiting for us.

"You guy's the principle wants' to see us like right now." Says Momoko

Me and Jada look at each other

"WE DIDN'T DO IT! THE BITCH WAS ASKING FOR IT! DENIAL!"

"Were not in trouble I think come on."

We all get to the principal's office

"Hello Momoko Miyako _**you two**_."(She's that bad she's only been there for a week)

"Hello mister Ootari." Miyako and Momoko say

"Hello **Walter**." Jada and I say

"Girls I have to ask you a favor."

"Yes sir."

"Will you show 4 new students they all have the same schedules as you?"

"Uh…"

"Ok then wait in the front they might be a little late."

**NORMAL POV**

"We'll girls we might want to get comfortable."

Momoko sits Indian style with Miyako Jada sits on a bench and Kaoru sits on her lap with her legs sideways and her head on Jada's shoulder.(chill peeps they're not rolling that way)

"derp derp derp derp derp derp."

"Miyako!"

"Sorry."

"Hey Kaoru."

"Yeah Jada."

"You want to be my fake wife."

"Sure. But you have to purpose."

"Ok." *gets on one knee fake romance voice*Kaoru Masturbara you are really awesome and pretty will you be my fake wife." *Pulls out a ring pop.*

*Fake happy crying* "Oh yes I will fake marry you. This ring is beautiful and delicious. Lime?"

"Mmhmm."

"You guys are weird. Says Miyako and giggles.

"We know…New kids 5 o'clock." Says Jada

*Miyako looks at watch*

"Not that 5:00. That one."*points to 4 boys coming toward the school*

"Ok girls fake smiles on something tell me they're trouble." (girl you have no idea)

Miyako listened. Jada and Kaoru talked about the terms of their fake marriage. It's that important.

"Ok so if a dude flirts with you and he's a *Censored~* just tell him you have a fiancé. It's not an entire lie." Says Kaoru

"Yep." Says Jada

"Hey those guys look familiar…"

"No way..."

"The rowdy ruff boys

"Who?"

"Our boys counter parts they must have gotten some of your D.N.A."

"You know I have been missing my razor hmmm."

**BRICK POV**

"_**Ok boys let's get the rules…**_

_***groan* man**_

_**SHUT UP BREAK AND BUTCH! Rule numero Uno no getting in fights.*cough cough* Break Butch*cough cough* numero dose only look for the girls and try to act normal.*cough* Break and Boomer*cough***_

"_**I HATE YOU!"says Boomer**_

"_**AWWW I love you to bro." **_

"_**Hey who are they." Break says**_

"_**Idk but they look familiar. Like two look like the ppgz especially the one with pink eyes but who are those two dudes." **_

_**Again IDK and IDC but they're not gonna steal our girls.**_

"Hello ladies… Sup bro's" Break and Butch say

"Hey _**Blossom and Bubble's **_random Guys." Me and Boomer say

"uh I don't know what you're talking about new kids. Who we've never met before. 0.o"

"Oh please pinky you know it's us and we know it's you."

"Ok it's us. We have to show you imbeciles around school."

"Hey blossom…" Break starts

"At school it's Momoko."

"Ok Momoko where's Buttercup and my counterpart?"

**NORMAL POV AGAIN**

"UH…"

Jada and Kaoru give the hush hush sign.

RINNGGG GET TO CLASS DAMNET.

"ok tourist mode activated come on let's go to class."

** class**

"Ok class time to introduce our new students boys come in."

The boys walk in and everyone swoons except the girls(hey where's Kaoru and me?)

"Now tell us your names."

"I'm Hiro the oldest." Says brick

"I'm Midori the second oldest." Says butch

"I'm Jerome the second youngest." Says Break

"I'm Shin the youngest." Says Boomer

"I'm kaoru and I'm married to Jada-Chan."

"I'm Jada and I'm married to Kaoru-Chan."(there we are)

"Jada Kaoru two weeks detention !"

"Thank you." They both say and kiss her on the cheek.

"AHHHHHH." The teacher runs out of the class room

"Ok class you guys owe me we now can talk for like an hour." Jada says

"Jada Kaoru are you guys really married?" says one of the members of the Jaoru fan club.

"Why yes Yoshi. We are here is the ring." Shows the ring pop

"It's all I could afford." Says Jada looking away ashamed(playing it up for the fan girls I see)

"It's ok Jada it'll be alright.*She uses her finger to grab Jada's chin and make her look into Kaoru's eyes*

"Oh Kaoru."

"Oh Jada." (Hikaoru & Kaoru moment)

They fan girls squeal "we'll make you a cake after soccer and basketball practice. Even though your girls we still love you! KYAAAAA!

The rowdy ruff boys' expressions were priceless.

"Your girls!" Butch and Break scream

"Yeah." Says Kaoru

"What did you think we were?" Says Jada

Womp womp womp

(The rest of morning was cool beans so ima time skip to lurnch)

The boy's were coming from the bathroom except Break

The girls were making their way to the oak tree they sit under at lunch but Jada climbs and eats on a branch. Don't know how her lunch doesn't fall.

The girls get to the tree where they find "Hiro," "Midori", and "Shin" looking for "Jerome"

"Hey girls have you seen Brea- uh Jerome?" Says Shin

"Um no."

"Tree time. *Jada climbs up the tree* "Oi! WHY ARE YOU ON MY BRANCH!"

They hear

"YOUR BRANCH IT'S A FREE TREE AND I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!"

"There he is." Say the boys

"WHY I OUGHTTA!"

*PUNCHING NOISES CRASH KICK BITE CHOMP PUNCH, PUNCH*

*Jerome falls out of the tree* "Bitch!"

*Climbs back up more punching*

*Jada falls out* "STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" *climbs back up*

Brick & Momoko Yell "QUIT FIGHTING OR ELSE I'LL CUT UP ALL YOUR ANIME SHIRTS."

3…2…1…

"Even the Death Note ones."

With that they both jump out of the tree.

o.o "uh oh." Says Jada

What? They ask

"FAN GIRLS!"

"But Jada they have our cake." Says Kaoru

"I thought we'd get it after practice." Said Jada

"yeah o well start your acting for the cake."

Jada sits down and Kaoru on her lap(again they don't roll like that they just play it up not to disappointthe fan girls)

"Jaoru (aww mixed name thing) here is your cake we made it early." Says the club leader Amaya.

"Thank you night rain it looks delicious." Says Jada

Amaya blushes at her names meaning.

"Ok w-well we have to go now bye."

They all take off running Fan girling

The boy's look at Jada and Kaoru.

"What?" they both say

"So…" Brick starts

"Are…" Boomer says

"Ya'll…" Break says

"les-…"starts Butch but he's cut off

"NOOO WE JUST DO IT FOR THE CAKE AND not to disappoint the fan girls."

"I'm sorry what was that."Butch and Break say with a troll face like this :3

*they pick up their counterparts by the shirt collars yeah they're strong even without being transformed *

They say with gritted teeth "tell anyone and we will make sure you _NEVER_ have kids. _EVER_!

"Ok, OK, OK NO WORRIES!"

*Ring-ring get to ya'll's classes right now bra.*

"Man that secretary really needs to lay off the vodka." Says Miyako

"Ok time to go to gym/chorus/swim/home ec." Say the girls

"I have that class." Say each of the boys

And with that all 4 take off in different directions of the school.

BREAK-*tied up with a fist full of churros gagging him*

ME-EAT THE CHURROS THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED YOU DUMBFU-*looks into the camera* Hello friends sorry bout that.

Bc-aww thanks for interrupting it was getting to the good part.

ME- . ANYWAYS review or this dude will die

BREAK-MEFF MEFUU! In the ancient muff translation it means Please review.

Me- ta-ta


End file.
